


The lost one's song

by Geared_up_tom



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: Ghost runs away from home. Choosing to go beyond the kingdom in hopes of a better life not realizing he'd be leaving behind his memories. Hornet and Hollow left to deal with their fathers decision and it's consequence. The kingdom falling to sorrow and quiet filled days. The prince's birthday begins to come closer. The party beginning to be set up and more strangers enter into town than usual along with a new shop. Where a stranger named G is now staying.Madness truly is the best way to fall in love after all.well Grimm thinks so at least XD
Relationships: Cornifer/Iselda (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Radiance, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Losing focus

ch.1

“Ghost come back!!!!” The shout echoed through the raining hills. Ghost ran tears spilling as he raced away from Hornet and Hollow. The 2 glaring at their father. “Do not give me that look I am doing what’s best for him!” He said and the 2 shook their heads chasing after their sibling. The king glaring at the wall in front of him. The queen walked over to him. “My dear Wyrm.” She said, shaking her head. “Even I question your decision.” She said kneeling. “However I know your intent.” She said touching his shoulder. He looked to her eyes softening. She held him. He held her back. 

Hornet and Hollow searched high and low for their sibling panic setting in not finding him. They did however find one of his charms. Hornet stared at it sadly. The Charm didn’t do anything really but it was the one that Ghost held most dear. She looked around frowning. “Hollow let’s go home it’s too dark to keep looking.” She said touching his arm. He shook his head. “I have to keep looking. You can return but I won’t.” He said rushing off. She stared frowning. She didn’t have their sight. She wasn’t born from void like them. She sighed heading back. Once inside she refused to speak with her father heading right to bed. Ghost was hurt because of him. She fell asleep. 

The next day Hollow returned tired and upset. His father tried to console him but he stayed quiet and turned away from him heading to his own room. Their father stared sighing. “Love it’ll be ok.” She said rubbing his back. He relaxed and sighed heading to breakfast. “Your highness!” A bug rushed in nervous. They all turned curious and froze seeing the voice collar Ghost had been given. “He went beyond the kingdom…. He’s gone….” They said sadly. Hornet dropped her needle from the entrance in the corner her eyes leaking as she ran off. She woke Hollow who blinked surprised as she cried into him. He held her confused before she broke the news to him. He held her crying himself. No one who leaves usually returns. Not with memories anyway.

~years later~

Hollow and Hornet sat messing with flowers. The 2 were more quiet without their troublesome sibling. The king even regretted his decision avoiding his children not wanting to send them away to. Hollows mother spoke softly of the king’s sorrow and Ghost’s room was shut away from the world. Hornet tended to stay in Deepnest more than anything. Her mother comforted her through grief and putting her to work so she had something to do instead of wallowing in sorrow. The kingdom mourned the loss of their prince and did not know why he ran in the first place. Quirrel and Monomon however knew well. Quirrel never having really met the prince yet he still felt pity for him. 

So when the prince's birthday came around they all gathered in the city of tears to weep for him around his statue. His siblings helped erect. A shadow walked through eyes empty as the hood around their head clouded their face. A nail high on their back. People watched the traveler as he walked through town short but close to Hornet’s height it seemed. Or maybe that was something under the hood. The person stopped in front of the statue, their eyes dragged over the words. He placed a flower down walking away. People spoke of the strange figure as they wandered the kingdom. The king blinked hearing word of a wordless traveler who set foot in the city. 

He sent Hollow to investigate and if need be defend the city. It didn’t take long to find a fur trimmed blue hooded figure. He stopped them. “Who are you and what do you want?” He said causing them to stop. “We do not need more trouble.” Hollow said and they turned. Eyes empty. He froze and they simply bowed. “We’re sorry your highness he can’t speak.” Hollow turned to see 2 people walk up next to the person. The person sat up straight. The horns poking out of the holes in the hood felt familiar to Hollow but he couldn’t place it. “Where do you hail from?” He said eyeing them. “We simply come from beyond Hollownest, We heard word of the prince's celebration. We decided to stop in. They weren’t kidding when they said word spread quickly.” The bugs said. All 3 of them wore a symbol Hollow recognized as protection symbols from the fog the outside haze could do. 

“So what are your names?” He said and the 2 introduced themselves as Cornifer and Iselda. “We actually were wondering if we could set up shop. We’re mapmakers. Well I am Iselda and G here sell trinkets and help me wander mapping out places.” He said and Hollow put his nail away. “I could bring you to father. We do not have a map maker.” He said and they walked with him. “So why is his name G?” He asked and Iselda answered this time. “That was all he remembered when we found him. He carried a broken nail and he seemed to have been lost. His old items we still carry but he can’t look at them without headaches.” She supplied and he nodded. 

“Who made your symbols?” He pointed and Iselda smiled. “G learned how to make them. We traveled to a lot of places. He learns quickly how things work like the symbols to protect us.” She said and G walked forward to Hollow holding his hand out. Hollow slowly handed his hand to him and he traced something onto his hand with a finger. It glowed and he blinked seeing something. “What does this one do?” He asked and Iselda looked. “It’s a symbol of good luck and fortune.” She said and he smiled ruffling G’s head shifting the hood showing webbed cracks over their head. He nodded slowly. “You 3 should rest up after a word with my father.” He said and they continued to walk. 

Once into the palace. The king seemed to hide himself in a armor shell. His eyes never leaving them. “What do you wish to speak of?” He asked and the 2 began to speak G standing next to them quietly. “What of your 3rd party?” He asked and Iselda mentioned what she did before. “Right G?” She asked him smiling. He nodded softly. “Alright then. You 3 can set up shop in Dirtmouth. I don’t think we need much more input.” He said and Hollow nodded. “We’re sorry for causing you concern. We just want to be sure no random troublemaker made it in.” He said and they nodded as the 3 walked out. Hollow showing them the way to their new shop. G seemed to take in the scenery. They picked a flower and walked towards Hollow who blinked as they held it out to them. He took it gently smiling.”Thank you G.” He said and G nodded beginning to help set up with the other 2. 

  
  



	2. Carnivals in town

* * *

Hornet’s carriage finally stopped in the city of tears. She slipped out tired of sitting in one position for a long period of time. She picked up her nail and watched as her mother continued her way to the pale palace. Hornet would pop in there eventually she just needed to see the statue before she went. She sighed walking forward and blinked seeing a stranger in a hooded cape. Meddling with flowers. “What are you doing?” She asked and he turned to her. A gentle and quiet expression. “He’s translating.” She turned to see 2 other people she’d never met. “Me and my wife aren’t accustomed to the writing’s as of yet. G is helping us by writing it down in a more familiar tongue. G stood up bowing a small bit before getting back to work. The flowers were just in the way of the scripture. She sighed, setting her own flowers down. “If you need someone to teach you I know how to read multiple languages.” She said, Iselda and Cornifer thought for a moment before smiling. “That’d be wonderful of you. G can translate but only by paper sadly we’ve tried everything to find him a voice but it’s so far fallen flat.” They supplied and Hornet nodded smiling. 

“It’s not to be worried about. The prince actually couldn’t speak either we had collar’s made specifically for him. If you’d want I can measure G’s neck and see if one can be made for him.” She suggested and the 3 perked up looking at each other. G rubbed their neck and thought for a moment looking to the 2 for input. They smiled giving him the ok. He nodded to her and Iselda told her that’d he does have a re-openable wound on his neck and to be careful. Hornet pulled out a measuring tape careful not to touch the wound on the back of their neck. “How did he receive such a wound?” She asked curiously. “We think he might have been in a slave wheel but fell out outside the walls of the kingdom. He only really remembered the letter G when we found him.” His cloak was tattered and torn. Poor thing’s nail was broken and they were cut up all over. Their stuff however was well kept. We still have them in case he ever wants to remember but when he looks at them he gets headaches.” Iselda informed her as Hornet took his width and length. 

“I see must have been one of the lucky few then. I’m glad you found him. He looks quite well now.” She said and they nodded smiling. “We call him G since he didn’t want to forget the letter. He’s always been sweet and learns very quickly. He took my lessons really well.” Iselda said while Cornifer walked off mapping the area. “He sounds sweet.” She said smiling. “He is like a son to us. We wish for no harm to come to him.” She said patting G affectionately on the head.”We’ve taken up shop in town if you want to pop by my husband makes maps and I sell supplies to support it. For you however I’d be willing to give you this.” She said holding out a charm smiling. Hornet took it and smiled. “Who made them?” She asked putting it inside her cloak. “Actually G made them based off one of his own.” She said and Hornet blinked. “I’d love to see the collection.” She said and they walked G carrying some supplies Cornifer left with them. 

They went back to their shop and she pulled out a box. “Don’t ask about these to G though he can’t remember them. However he does carry the original one with him. She said and G showed his small charm Hornet recognized as the original from the ones they made now. “I see he’s copied it down pretty well.” She said and G looked away as the opened the box busying himself with other things. “G had all these in his cloak some laying next to him. It seemed he dropped a few but we found the majority of them.” She said pointing to all of them. “We tested all of them out and they have weird effects. This one I like the most though.” She pointed to one with kinda flower-like look. We tried it out and decided to call it quick slash. It makes you quicker with stabs and attacks.”

She explained and before much else could be said the sound of music rolling by startled them. They peered out and saw a carivane roll by. Carnival music dancing in their ears. G peered out and they all caught sight of a bug sitting on the back playing an odd instrument. G waved and they nodded to him as they passed. “Strange bugs.” Iselda said and Hornet nodded. “Must be here for the Prince’s birthday.” She mumbled G decided to follow the new bugs curiously. “Always has to see what’s going on.” Iselda giggled. “He’s the troublesome type.” She said walking back inside. Putting the box away. Hornet nodded smiling. “I’ll go and see about that voice collar hopefully I’ll see you 3 around.” She said bowing before zipping off. Iselda watching a smile on her lips.

G walked up to the carnival setting up and tilted his hooded head. “Oh hello there.” A tall bug said bowing down to him. “We are setting up sorry if we disturbed you.” He said and G shook his head peering over. Then he looked back and tried to figure out how to communicate. He motioned towards his throat a bit and began to use gestures to try and help but they seemed a bit confused. G deflated and the 2 were interrupted as a female moth walked up next to the red insect. “He can’t speak brother, don't tease him.” She said pinching his cheek and the other slapped the offending hand away. “Alright alright you're no fun Radi.” He huffed. “Just simply think of what to say and I’ll hear you.” he said pouting his fun was cut short. G stared a bit annoyed. /Fuck you./ He huffed and the other laughed. “Do you kiss your mother with that tongue.” He teased and G rolled his eyes. 

/Could have made it easier for me if I knew who she was./ He huffed. The other blinked and relaxed a bit, eyes rolling. “My name’s Grimm sorry about that I like to tease a little.” He said taking G’s hand and placing a kiss on top. G blushed and rolled his void eyes. /Well at least I know what to expect on a date./ He joked and Grimm chuckled. “Well aren’t you flattering.” He cooed and G smiled. /So need help?/ He asked and Grimm perked up. “Yes We’d love a bit of help.” He cooed pulling G along who flushed a tiny bit and giggled. He didn’t usually feel so comfortable around other bugs. This was a nice change for him.

Hornet hopped up into the Pale Palace landing next to her mother and white lady. She proceeded to ask the white lady about where their mechanical seamstresses were. She of course pointed down the hall and she nodded rushing off after bowing to the 2. “Children are so lively this evening.” The white lady said smiling. “It’s been so long since they’ve been out of their sorrow.” She said heart sinking. Herrah turned to her and rubbed her shoulder. “I know how you feel about that day. It affects all who knew him. It’s sad to think I even miss him.” She said and White looked at her. “He was one of the things Hornet was most overjoyed about. Now she’s quiet and less expressive.” She said eyeing the servants as they rushed around. “I know it’d kill me for her to vanish like that.” She said and White hugged her. 

The 2 went to the dinning room to busy themselves so they didn’t go overboard. Hollow decided to fix up some of the decorations. His eyes stopped as he stared at the picture of Ghost. His eyes filled with tears. He turned away walking off. Quirrel and Monomon soon appeared and began to help set up as well. Quirrel carrying some heavy tables to the ballroom. He gasped as someone slammed into him. He groaned sitting up and knocking heads with a female. He blinked looking up. “Oh Princess Hornet I am so sorry I was unable to see where I was going.” he said shutting his eyes nerves on end. “I...It’s ok.” She said shifting slightly to get up. “Oh please let me help you.” He said helping her up and even picking up her nail and something she was carrying. “Oh did someone need a collar?” He asked handing them over. She nodded. “I just need my father to use a sigil on it now.” She said and he nodded. “Well don’t keep him waiting.” Quirrel said and Hornet nodded a light blush seeing Quirrel’s smile but she was off to go see her father before she could realize she never got his name. Quirrel picked up the tables again and walked to the ballroom calmly. 

Iselda and Cornifer found G holding a pole up as nails were driven into the ground to hold it. “G there you are!” They said walking over. G turned and smiled at them. “I see your helping the new bugs.” She said and the male next to G looked up. “You must be Cornifer and Iselda. G just got done telling me you saved him from the outer lands.” He said smiling. “Telling you?” Cornifer said confused. “Yes we can hear him. It’s a mental link all types of Moths have.” A female voice said. They turned to see a white moth walking over saying that. “My name’s Radiance, This is my brother Grimm.” She said and the 2 smiled. “It’s nice to meet moths have you come from far?” Iselda asked and they shook their heads. 

“We go from town to town with the carnival.” Grimm said smiling. G relaxed walking over. “Well it’s definitely interesting.” Cornifer said smiling. “Once the show’s up and running we wouldn’t mind you 3 popping in for a show or 2. It’d be an honor.” Grimm said and Radiance nodded. “Maybe G would even be up for a dance.” Radiance said walking off. G perked up in interest. “We’d have to practice.” Grimm chuckled and G looked to the other 2 who smiled nodding allowing him to do so. He smiled and nodded. /I’ll help you finish up can you tell ma and pa I’ll be home before dinner./ He said and Grimm nodded. “He said he’ll be home for dinner.” He chuckled and the other 2 nodded a bright smile lighting up their faces.


	3. Give a little Hell to Gain a little Heaven

* * *

Hornet watched as her father finished up the last part of the sigil. “There you go.” he said quietly. “You know a lot of people have come for the occasion, even a carnival.” She said and he nodded. “Will you join us this year?” She asked and he turned. “Why should I. It’s a day to mourn my horrible decision.” He said shoulders slouched. “Because he wasn’t just our sibling, he was your son. If you wish to amend things. Then fix at least what you can.” She said walking out. He turned eyes once dull slightly shifted. “Alright.” He said and she froze at the door. “I’ll come but I will more than likely take up the armored shell I have worn the past few years.” He said turning back to his papers. “Alright father.” She said and he shut his eyes. Once she was gone he smiled a tiny bit. “Daughter.” He muttered to himself. 

Hollow blinked seeing more people have come in to help set up. So he decided to go out and see if he can find something of interest. Shops having special sales and even extra glitter items. It all seemed a bit extravagant for Hollow’s tastes. He noticed a tent being set up and he blinked walking over to see G. He walked forwards eyeing him. “G.” He said and they turned. They perked up and waved. “Oh your highness nice to meet you.” 2 moths said next to G. “G seems to be popular!” They chuckled and Hollow nodded smiling. G turned red rolling their voids. “Oh G there you are!” G turned to see Hornet rush over. “Oh hello brother.” She said and Hollow nodded to her. “Oo your reputation grow’s G.” Grimm teased causing the other to hit him with a simple stick. They hissed a bit and the 2 seemed to laugh. “I’ve got your collar.” Hornet said smiling. Hollow perked up and G stared at it. So when he touched his bandage she showed him the soft edges of the collar. 

He perked up and smiled. He slowly grasped it and had trouble clipping the back. Grimm rolling his eyes helping him. “There.” He said teasingly. G turned the collar on and rose a brow. “Say something.” Hornet said excitedly. G stared at her blankly as if she said something stupid. /I did!/ He huffed and Grimm rubbed his head frowning. “I think the voice box needs to be checked it’s not working.” he said and the 2 blinked. Hornet check and pouted. “If there was a voice box to begin with. She huffed and the 2 moths giggled. G smiled sweating a little. “G say’s it’s alright.” He said and they sighed knowing how moths work. “I’ll get it fixed up. Be right back.” She said rushing off. G watched and suddenly a burning sensation licked up his spine. He gasped, collapsing. Everyone turned. Grimm rushed over to him worried. Radiance peering over. Hollowing kneeling down as well. G shook with spasms. “Get his parents!” Grimm said and Hollow nodded running off. G being held close. Grimm and Radiance tried to hold him still before Grimm decided to enter G’s mind. 

It was quiet. A soft laugh had Grimm turning around. G stood there watching 3 blurry figures running around with nails. “Who are they?” Grimm asked and G turned. /I don’t know./ He said reaching a hand out a fog clouded the mirror as he touched it. /They always appear in my dreams though./ He said his head pressed against the wall. “I see. Your memories must be scrambled by the mist.” He said and G nodded. /Usually it’s triggered by memories when I collapse./ He said looking over to him. /I’ve no idea what triggered it./ He said and Grimm touched his arm gently. “If you want once we have the time I can see if Radiance wouldn’t mind shedding some light through the fog.” He said and G looked back to the fog. /I’d like that…./ G said as the world shifted to fade. Once they awoke they sat up Iselda and Cornifer rushed over. 

The 2 slid next to them grasping G and holding him checking him over in panic. “Oh thank god.” She said head bumping his. He smiled as Cornifer ruffled his hood. They shifted it and Hollow blinked as it was removed. They turned him so the back of his head faced up. Hollow stared wide eyed at the large cracks pieces webbed and could fall off with a simple wrong move. “Good it didn’t get worse.” She said pulling the hood back up. Grimm stared sadly at G who simply sighed. “Have you tried soul?” Hollow asked and they all blinked at him. “S...Soul?” Cornifer asked and Hollow nodded. “It heals me right up.” He said and they looked at each other. They walked with Hollow into the crossroads Grimm and Radiance following just in case they needed to bring G back there. 

G seemed to hold pace with Hollow easily. Grimm blinked. “Are you sure your alright G?” Iselda asked and G nodded hugging her. /I’m fine mom./ He said for the 2 moths to hear. “He says he's fine.” Radiance said and she relaxed a bit more. G nodded in thanks to her. Once they got to a pond G blinked curiously. “It’s like a hot spring but it’s filled with soul.” he said. G set a foot in it and flinched. It was warm a bit wet but it didn’t stick in fact it wasn’t really like water at all. It didn't leave much for him to drag or even dampen. He slowly walked in. His feet guiding him as he wadded to the middle. He turned to them raising a brow and they began to feel warmer. It seeped into them making them feel energized. They jolted as their head cleared a bit. They jumped more as it seemed to heal his wounds. He looked at them with concern. Iselda was ready to rush in at any sign he was in danger. Hollow tilted his head. “Take the hood off.” he said and G slowly did. 

The 4 beside Hollow starred in surprise as the cracks slipped together. However as they got closer to the center they stopped. A large crack still visible along with a large piece missing. A mark however covered the back of the shell. Hollow suddenly walked forward once it seemed to stop. He checked the spot and blinked seeing a Hollownest symbol he couldn’t quite place. He squinted pulling the hood back up. “For some reason it stopped but if the crack ever widens come here to heal.” he said and G nodded thankful to him. “Thank you.” Cornifer said as the 2 wadded over to them. “Even if it can’t heal fully this means a lot.” He said and Hollow smiled. “No problem. Though he is marked by Hollownest in some way I can’t quite place the symbol.” He explained. They blinked and examined it. “I didn’t even see that before.” Iselda said rubbing G’s head gently. G smiled as the hood was set back down. “We can worry about it later though. Food sounds good right now.” Iselda said walking with G wrapped in an arm. “Common everyone let’s head back to my place.” She said and they walked. Hollow felt conflicted trying to figure out where he’s seen that mark. 

Hornet blinked looking for them. She’d gotten the voice box now where did they go. She decided to check their home curiously. She blinked smelling eggs. Sausage and…. Something else. She peered in to see a lunch for the whole carnival and apparently hollow. She walked over to the table searching for G. She jumped being tapped on the shoulder. SHe turned to see G standing there with napkins. He tilted his head and pointed to the table smiling. She sighed nodding seeing as it smelled nice. They all sat and were thankful for the food. G sitting next to Grimm and Hornet who sat next to Hollow. Radiance on the other side. Iselda filled everyone's plates and Cornifer set out the utensils. They began to fill their bellies and G spoke with Grimm the 2 joking around a small bit. “G…” He turned to see Hornet’s gaze on him. “I was able to get the voice box by the way in case you wished to use it.” She said and he smiled. Hollow got an idea. “What if he put it on at the party. It’d be a special surprise for everyone.” He suggested and G perked up excited to give others a surprise. Grimm smirked. “Awe and I wanted to see if I could embarrass him by making him squeal. He joked. G turned red and hit him. He laughed and the others did as well G joining in after he got at least a hit in. 

They decided to wait for later that night to use the collar. After the dance and in front of their close friends. Grimm and G couldn’t wait to share the voice. Radiance began to wonder if they were idiots or just meant to be. Hollow however seemed to understand what she meant laughing with her as the 2 rough housed over some pancakes. They’d say the latter would suffice. 


	4. Lost voice

The party was almost set. All that was missing were the siblings. Quirrel was tasked with finding the 2. He walked around the city and heard word they’d gone to Dirtmouth. He walked towards there deciding to see if they were still around. Luckily he didn’t need to wander far as he caught sight of 2 bugs attempting to dance outside a tent and a large group watching. Hornet and Hollow just so happened to be there as well. He walked over and sighed. “Your highness’s. Your presence is required.” He said and the 2 turned. The dance stopped and he grew nervous with all the eyes on him. “Thank you uh….” Hornet stumbled. “Oh It’s Quirrel.” He said and Hornet blinked. “Monomon’s student.” She said slowly nodding. “We’ll head back immediately.” She said a bit flustered. G walked over a smile on his face as he held out a hand to Quirrel. “Oh Quirrel these are some new friends of ours. Meet G, Iselda, Cornifer, Grimm, Radiance, Brumm, Divine, Seer, and Markoth.” She said gesturing. He shook G’s hand and blinked at the gentleness. “He says it’s nice to meet you.” Grimm said a hand on G’s head. The other nodding. Quirrel blinked and smiled. “I forgot Moths have the ability to read minds.” He said and Grimm smirked. “Yeah well I don’t need to be able to tell that princess Hornet is…….” 

Hornet tackled him. Her nail dangerously close to his throat. “No No No NONONONONO!” She said glaring and he laughed. “I was gonna say your a tsundere!” He said smirking. She turned red. “I am not I don’t even know what that means!” She said and they all began to laugh even G if he could. “Well we should go.” Hornet said yanking Hollow and Quirrel along blushing hard. Hollow rolled his eyes as they went. G waving to them smiling the whole time. Quirrel blinking at the suddenness of it all. What a weird day.

Later that night G and Grimm were ready to perform. Iselda and Cornifer excited to see the show. They even Made G a new hooded cloak just for the occasion. He still enjoyed it. He hopped up to Grimm who smiled and the 2 grasped hands walking in not seeing Hornet, Hollow and the pale king taking seats next to Iselda and Cornifer. “Oh your highness it’s good to see you.” Iselda greeted him and he nodded to them. “Where’s your kid?” He asked and they pointed to the stage. He blinked and G walked out along with Grimm the 2 taking a bow and the 2 started off once the music picked up. The 2 practiced this enough for it to be spot on it seemed. G and Grimm dancing like it was an everyday thing. Once the dance was over the 2 stood straight and got into a fighting stance. The pale king recognized part of G’s stance. He blinked confused as the 2 fought. Eventually G hopped up monarch wings helping him hop higher and over the spires of spikes. He attacked and the pale king stared confused. “Vessel…” he mumbled. Hornet turned confused. “What?” She whispered and he looked at her. “He looks like a vessel.” He said and they paid more attention now. G seemed to smile rolling out of the way getting a soft giggle from iselda since she taught him some. G was pinned down though after a misstep. Grimm winning. 

The crowd cheered and the 2 got up bowing. Hornet slowly nodded. “He kinda does remind me of one.” After that Radiance's act was up and she would dance but it was on top of a thin rope. Her wings were not being used at all. She seemed very well balanced and mature but she did have a little fun with it when she went up in the air she would tease the crowd by making them think she’d fall into the fire. Before using her feet to hook and bring herself back up. Once her act was over the others followed suit. G eventually found his way up to his parents tired out. He smiled plopping down next to them. They rubbed his head affectionately. “Good job sweetie.” His mom cooed. He smiled relaxing under her soft touch. 

Once the show was over they all got up and left Grimm and Radiance following them out excited to continue celebrating. The pale king watched the group in front of him as they spoke to each other. Iselda and Cornifer next to him. “Kids grow up so fast.” They said and The king nodded. “Sometimes too fast.” He said and they smiled at him. “Wyrm.” He turned to see White walk over. “I was looking for you.” She said smiling. “Then let us continue the celebration my dear.” He said hooking his arm with hers. She was happy to see the kids play and joke about. “I think Monomon wouldn’t mind if we snagged Quirrel.” White said and tapped a guard on the shoulder whispering to them. They nodded running off. 

G smiled and once they got to the main ball their eyes lit up in awe at the things they saw. “Never seen so many people put together like this.” Hornet said surprised. G looked to her smiling. They ended up splitting up from their parent’s and partying. G seemed to make things lively. Lots of people were cheered up by the spouts of energy he radiated. Iselda and Cornifer were complimented on G and it made the 2 happier to have moved there. After a good half hour Grimm pulled out the collar. “Oh yeah forgot about this didn’t ya.” he chuckled and G excitedly grabbed for it. Grimm held it out of reach asking for the secret password gaining an annoyed look. “Common what is it?” he said smirking. /I’m a smelly roach with a mustache!/ He groaned. Grimm smirked handing it over. “There you go.” he laughed and the group gathered around for the reveal. G put the collar on with some help and he shook as he turned it on. Everyone heard the mic’s creak and turned as G tried to lower the volume. 

Grimm helping. “Sorry about that.” hornet said and G smiled. “Go ahead say something.” Hollow said and the whole room went silent all eyes in his direction as he coughed a little due to his voice being rusty. “Hello everyone.” he said smiling. Hornet froze. Hollow dropped his plate and the room was filled with shock. G blinked confused. Some others as well. “Did I… do something wrong?” he asked tapping the box. The pale king started to cry and Hornet along with all who had ever remembered that voice. “Little Ghost….” She whispered, catching him by surprise. 

“Who’s… Ghost?” 


	5. The reason he left

* * *

“Who’s… Ghost?” 

He said and the room erupted into chaos. G paling as people began to flip out. Hornet cried and some people got really close to him. He backed up into Grimm who held him close concerned. “Prince Ghost where have you been!” “What kind of cruel joke is this!” “Someone call a doctor!” “Are you insane!” “Imposter!” G looked to Grimm who shut his eyes and he twirled the 2 of them up into his cloak vanishing from the party. Radiance watching from the balcony. Iselda and Cornifer stared in shock at the chaos that shook the building. The whole thing was quieted as the pale king’s voice. “CALM DOWN!” They all stopped turning to him. He held his head. “Go Home it’s been a long night. Except for you 2.” he said looking at Iselda and Cornifer. The 2 slowly nodded as the people filtered out he began to walk Hornet and Hollow even following. “Did you Know about this?” He asked and the 2 blinked. “No sire.” They said and held each other. “Tell me again how you found him?!” He said hands shaking as they got to the throne room. He shakily took his seat. 

“We found him outside the kingdoms walls. He was injured and his memories were gone. He only knew the letter G.” She said and rubbed her hands on her dress. “We thought he might have been from a slave truck due to the injury on his neck just above his right shoulder.” She supplied. “He’s also got a large crack on the back of his head that Hollow helped fix when he brought us to the soul spring. It didn’t heal all the way though. She said and Hollow snapped his fingers. “The symbol!” He said and they all jumped at his statement. “That was why it was familiar. It was the mark of the 3rd prince. It was missing the main part. The crack went straight through. “I see.” The pale king said a tired weary look over settling him. “So that’s why it went on for so long…” He said hands rubbing together. “There is one issue.” Hornet said. They all turned to her. “Where did he get that large crack.” She said and no one answered. 

“I think I know where some of his other wounds you mentioned came from though.” She said and they perked up. “We only found out Ghost vanished after we found his collar near the outer edge. Which means he might have been running from something other than just home.” She said looking to the others. They all perked up. “So he might have been chased out of Hollownest.” Iselda nodded slowly. “That would explain some of his dreams.” She said and they blinked. “Dreams?” Hollow asked. “Running away from something or someone he knows is going to hurt him. It’s either that or he says his dreams are blurry with lots of people he can’t remember.” She said and frowned. “That would also explain why he fainted earlier.” Hollow said. They all thought about it. “So he can remember it just needs to be jogged.” Hornet said. “My question is why did he run away from home.” Iselda said arms crossed. They all turned to her. The pale king sighed head bowed. “That would be my fault.” he said and they blinked. Quirrel already knowing where this was headed.

Meanwhile however G and Grimm appeared by the carnival. G blinked confused. “What just happened?” he said tears filling his eyes as they yanked him into the tent. Brumm and Divine turned surprised. G shook as he was pulled more. “G I wish I could tell you but even i’m in the dark.” He said but a spike shot through the ground in front of them stopping Grimm and G. The 2 froze and turned to see Radiance standing there. “I might illuminate the situation for you.” She said walking over eyes dark. “Oh thank heavens Radi you scared me.” Grimm said and she huffed. “Grimm for once in you life get with the program.” She said and he blinked confused. “I’m not letting you escape with him alive.” She said eyes shooting right through G who froze up wide-eyed. “Radiance what are you going on about!?” He said hand holding G behind him. “Brother brother brother…. “ She tsked. Brumm and Divine stared in shock. “I’m not going to let Ghost live.” She said eyes sparking to life. She stomped her foot and a ton of spikes littered the arena blocked the exit. “It’s either he dies or I am forced to do the stupid part of our parents deal!” She shouted and Grimm stared confused. “D...Deal?” He asked holding Ghost closer. 

“I guess they didn’t tell you.” She said glaring. “You see before you or those siblings were even born I was young and mother feared my safety as they wandered the lands trying to spare me from the nightmare king. Seeing as I represented dreams and light.” She said glaring. Grimm held tighter to Ghost surprised. “So they appeared at my doorstep.” The pale king said to the people in the room eyes downcast. “I promised them that my youngest child would be her vessel. That’d he’d protect her from Nightmares.” He said eyes shutting in sorrow. “It wasn’t until years later I realized my mistake.” “You see he only had 3 offspring.” Radiance said throwing spikes at them. Ghost blushed as Grimm avoided them trying his best to protect him. “But the issue was… We didn’t need a vessel for me. But the nightmare king!” She huffed and Grimm flinched as he dodged her. Ghost shaking in his grip as the 2 helped one another. 

“I would have been locked away while that monster could roam free!” She said eyes glowing brighter. Grimm gasped as he dodged a large scale throttle. His eyes filled with tears. “However I think her parents were the ones to wait for the right time to remind me.” He said hands shaking. “They reminded me and it broke my heart to tell Ghost that he’d be locked away…” He said looking at them. “He grew upset that I never told him. That I waited until he had fallen in love with someone. He claimed I did it on purpose.” He said, sitting up more. “I only wanted what was best for him so I came up with a plan he seemed to hate more. I told him if I hid him away from the world maybe the deal would break. He didn’t want to listen anymore.” He said, shaking his head. “So when the prince ran away it was perfect timing!” She said catching the 2 off guard and tossing Grimm away from him. He went to help him but a large spike separated them. 

“They followed you. You had ran at least halfway to where we needed him to be. So we chased him with spikes until he fought back. He continued to flee not realizing we had shepherd him all the way to the kingdom's edge.” She said rising large spikes. Ghost barely made it getting caught on one. He yelped as it sped up to slam into a spiked wall. He shut his eyes as a claw slashed the fabric. He yelped as Grimm caught him. “Yet he still fought us and even began to outwit us.” She said anger boiling up. “So in a moment of desperation. Father slammed him into a large rock. His collar got stuck so we tore it off. He ran but blindly into the fog. Leaving behind a piece of his mask.” She said raising a large spike again about to throw it. “Do you know what it’s like having your life suddenly thrown to hell all because of a simple word slip up!” She shrieked. Grimm glared. “No But I know that he never asked for this either!” He shouted teleporting with Ghost behind her. 

“I also know that you don’t want to do this!” He said eyes pleading as she looked at him. “Please Radi…. We can fix this.” he begged and a small crack broke her angry facade. “Don’t listen to him Radiance!” They turned to see their parents glaring. “He’s ruined your life. Both of them have.” They said and Radiance slowly stopped. “But Grimm…. He…” “Houses your worst enemy now kill them!” Their mother ordered and Radiance looked at them shaking now since they saw through the facade. “Radi….” She shut her eyes tears spilling out as she threw it but purposefully missed. “Radiance!” Their parents shouted. She teared up looking at him. "Let's go!" She said and their parents began attacking. Ghost grabbed a shield blocking the weapons from the 2 mothlings. “Which is why I’ve regretted that day for the rest of my life.” The pale king said eyes shutting. 

“Wait a second if Radiance knows now that Ghost is alive and here…” Hornet said looking to the others. “We might have just allowed Grimm and Radiance to permanently remove Ghost.” Hollow said and they ran. The pale king getting up following them in worry. 

Ghost stood panting heavily as he used a shield to protect Radiance and Grimm as they broke open the entrance to the outside. Not realizing everyone now knew about the deal and the roles they might play outside.


	6. Rips in the fabric

* * *

Ghost stood his ground rolling the shield in the wake of each attack. He even fought them a small bit but somehow these moths knew how to counter him. He yelped getting slashed across the face. He jumped back looking to the other 2 who struggled. “Any Progress yet?” He huffed and the 2 shook their head. Ghost panted trying to keep the parents busy. When he slipped up. “Ghost look out!” Grimm shouted, rushing over. Ghost turned eyes wide as a large flame spiraled towards him. Grimm wrapped himself around Ghost screaming out in pain as he was lit aflame. Radiance shrieked rushing forwards but a large gust of wind knocked them all backwards and straight into the large block aid. Ghost raised his shield to help but it simply pressed against him more.They struggled to free themselves when another wave slammed into them.

The entrance ripped open Grimm, Radiance and Ghost being flung out. Ghost landing on top of the 2 moths the shield broken in 2. He groaned as footsteps grew closer. Ghost was picked up by the horn. His eyes opened a little but he teared up seeing a sword. He shut his eyes afraid. “Mom no!” Grimm groaned in pain along with Radiance. “Ghost!!!!” They looked over seeing Hornet speeding right towards them. Hollow following as well glaring. Iselda and the rest slowly catching up. They quickly raised the sword but froze as Ghost gently grasped their arm. His eyes open. “I promise… I won’t allow any harm.” He said and smiled. She glared ready to strike. She was tackled and Ghost collapsed next to Grimm’s shaking and quivering form. “Are you alright?” Hollow said kneeling next to the 3. “No Grimm help please.” Radi said tears pooling down. Hollow nodded. “We’ll fix you 3 up don’t worry just rest.” he said her eyes already shutting. Grimm was the only awake one now and he was injured the most. “Common let’s get them help.” Hollow said The pale king shakily taking Radiance into his arms. They decided to head to the soul spring. The moth parents sadly had escaped since most of their concern was toward the 3 that had been injured. 

Grimm shivered as he was set in the soul springs. His body is not used to such warmth. He shut his eyes as it healed him shifting after a while to see where Ghost was. Ghost and Radiance lay not too far in. He reached a hand out collapsing more into the liquid like water. Hollow watched sadly as Grimm slept tears mingling as they sat there. “Let’s get them home and maybe when they're awake we’ll see how good they are.” He said and they began to trek home. Hornet meeting them there nervous as she threaded some yarn. She looked over standing up concern written on her face but relaxing seeing they are now a bit better. They set them down and went to rest themselves.

Ghost felt as if he was drifting in water. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked finding himself standing alone. His eyes widened. “G?” He turned to see Grimm. He perked up. Grimm walked forwards confused. “Where are we?” Ghost asked hands shaking as he grasped onto the other. “We seem to be separated from our bodies,” he said and Ghost blinked. “Is there a way back to them?” He said confused as the 2 stood there. “I don’t know.” Grimm said and Ghost blinked. “I did come from this direction though so maybe we can leave that way.” He said and began to walk. Ghost felt something coil in his gut. He followed after grasping Grimm’s hand scared he’d lose sight of where they were going. “You okay G?” He asked and Ghost looked around. “Yeah I’m just…. Confused….” He said and Grimm’s hand gently rolled over his knuckles. “We’ll find a way out don’t worry I’ll protect you.” He smiled. Ghost looked up and froze. 

“Grimm….” He whispered softly and Grimm tilted his head. “You don’t have the usual marks running down your face.” He said ripping out of his grip. Grimm blinked touching his face. “Ah….” He mumbled and rolled his eyes. “Always such a pain to fool someone in love.” They huffed shifting cleaning up Grimm’s look. “Guess your memories really need a clean up considering there is fog clogging every corner of this place. It’s hard to fool someone with shifty memories.” They huffed and Ghost backed away. “Who are you and what do you want from me…. Also what are you talking about..!” He said pulling his nail from his back. “Well a little too late to hide behind familiar faces.” They snorted. “I’m a soul scatterer. I break souls off from their host to keep them and drain them for magic.” He said walking over a chair randomly popping up. “You however seem to have caught on to my ruse quite easily considering your memories aren’t too reliable it seems.” He said leg slung over the other. “I take the form of someone you love and I guess in a way remove you from your place.” He said in a dull tone. Grimm’s usual comforting voice graining on Ghost’s ears. “Could you please change. I can’t handle you looking like him and talking this way.” He said upset. They rose a brow. “Alright jeez.” They huffed shifting into Hornets form. “If I’m missing anything it’s due to your memory pattern. So as I was saying though. Is something happening to where you’d need mental help or is your memory always so shotty?” They said and Ghost tightened their grip on their nail nervously looking away. 

“It’s due to the fog in the outer lands.” He said and they nodded slowly. “Never could trick those beasts when they had no mind.” They sighed looking at him. “So how are we going to handle this cause I can’t leave until you either come with me or wake the hell up.” They huffed downing a cup of what Ghost hoped to be coffee. “Vodka.” They mused and he flinched. “Though honestly you and this Grimm character ooooo I love the string of attachment.” He chuckled looking at him. “Though a vessel chasing a vessel is quite interesting.” He said tossing the cup into the abyss. Ghost blinked and looked away. “I’m going to find some way to wake myself up from this nightmare.” he huffed and they rolled their eyes as Ghost looked around. “Be my guest.” They said messing a bit with their form. “So do you often lose your mind or am i the first one to notice.” Their voice seemed to follow him as he searched. “I don’t know I’ve never really been here before!” He said grumbling. “Ah. So that’s cute.” They said sarcastically. “What a thrill your mind is.”

That stopped Ghost. “My mind…?” He said and they looked over. “Well yes I wasn’t really able to coax you out of it yet.” They huffed. He turned to them. “How did you get in?” He asked and they thought for a moment. “It was kinda simple really I felt someone on the teetering edge of death and popped in however I think I might have the wrong mind.” They said huffing. Ghost nodded slowly, panic suddenly quaking in the area. “Grimm, Radi!” He said and the other rose a brow. “Oh do jolt yourself awake it’s rather bland in here.” They said sitting down as Brumm bored expression un- nerving Ghost. “I need out my friends need me!” He groaned pressing a hand against a wall shoving with all his might tears building up. The other watched and frowned. “If I can’t protect them. Then I hope to never wake up!” He said and they slowly walked over the table vanishing they took the form of Ghost grasping the wall as well. Ghost jolted looking at him. “If you're gonna be that way let me end this quickly.” He said and the 2 pushed with all their might the world around them breaking apart. 

“Hey G….” He looked over and they smirked at him. “Don’t be weak now.” They said and Ghost pushed harder face pressed against the wall shattering the sleeping realm. Ghost shot awake breathing heavily. He held his head and blinked. “Grimm, Radi?” He looked around getting up grabbing his nail. He rushed out concerned. Ghost thankfully knew where they were and could locate the other 2 easier. He rushed into Grimm’s room tackling the other who jolted awake. “AH!” Grimm cried as the 2 hit the floor. Ghost holding onto him. “Oh thank chewables your ok.” Ghost’s voice box shuttered out. Grimm sighed, smiling. “I missed you too.” he said surprised. Ghost nuzzled into him relaxing as they sat there. The 2 held each other tears building up a bit. “Thank you for saving me.” Ghost muttered nuzzling into Grimm who smiled. “I guess you owe me something.” He chuckled and Ghost pouted. “We’ll sort that out later.” He huffed.“Can we get up now?” Grimm said and Ghost smirked. “What’s the password.” He said eyes filled with mischief. Grimm glared. “No we’re not doing this here.” He said trying to get up and Ghost flopped on him causing him to groan. 

“Password incorrect.” He said smirking. “Common G.” He groaned. “Passssssssswwwwwoooorrdd.” He whined and Grimm finally gave in. “I’m a smelly roach with a mustache.” He said and Ghost purred getting up. Grimm smirked. “ANd MY NAME IS GHOST!!!” He said running away. Ghost gasped rushing after him. “NO FAIR!!!” He shouted. They ended up waking everyone up, even Radiance. Grimm laughed dodging as Ghost chased them swiping with their nail. “Hahahah. Missed me, Missed me, now ya gotta kiss me.” He joked and Ghost tackled him. “Oh I’ll kiss you alright he said giving his stomach raspberries. Grimm burst into laughter the 2 rolling around rough housing. “At least their energy is back.” Hornet said and Radiance groaned as they all watched the 2 roll. “You think if we find a way to trick them they’d end up marrying each other in a fit of rage?” Radiance asked sipping some of Hollows coffee once he set it down. He rose a brow allowing it since she just woke up. “Maybe. I bet we could get them to do the chores too.” 

They hummed amused. “They’re perfect for each other.” Hollow and Radiance said together. The 2 looked at each other and Radi flushed a little looking back towards her brother. “So what do we do about our parents?” She huffed and Hornet thought for a second. “Break the first deal that was made and change it to something you’ll actually go through with. Idk like marriage.” She said and the 3 thought. “We could always change it from me to Grimm.” She said and Hornet nodded. “Maybe he’d be willing to marry his boyfriend.” She said eyes rolling. 

“I heard that!” Grimm shouted as Ghost tackled him. 

“I bet you did.” Radiance mumbled getting laughs from the 2 next to her.


	7. Fire's shaded in blue

* * *

(I'm a bit sick so things will be a bit slow. The bottom has a surprised if your interested.)

Ghost and Grimm had calmed down after a while and the 2 ate breakfast tired out from their morning wake up call. “Hey G?” Ghost turned and Grimm thought about it. “I’m sorry about what our parents did.” He said, looking at him. Ghost flushed and touched his arm. “It’s alright Grimm.” He said pulling his hood a little closer. “Uh Ghost…” He blinked as Grimm poked st the back of his head through a hole. “I think you need a new cloak.” He chuckled and Ghost sighed. “It’s a good thing I have your old one.” They turned to see Iselda and Cornifer. “Thanks ma.” Ghost said as she rubbed his head. “Surprised your voice box isn’t damaged from last night.” She said and Ghost looked down. “I am as well.” He said laughing a small bit. They switched his cloak and he relaxed feeling the old fabric. “Hey Ghost…” He turned to see Hornet nervously staring. “What’s going to happen if we fix your memories?” She asked and Ghost thought about it. “I guess…. It depends…” He said thinking. “Father did say you liked someone else.. At the time anyway.” Hollow said concerned. Ghost blinked. “I never knew that part.” He said eyebrow raised. Radiance sighed. “That’s cause I don’t know your side of the story just ours.” She said cleaning the dishes. 

“Makes sense.” Ghost supplied and Grimm seemed a bit on edge. “So he loved someone before he ran away?” He asked and Hornet nodded. “Though it could have been anyone so I have no idea if they still work here or live in the kingdom.” She said shrugging. Grimm still looked unsure. “Grimm what’s wrong?” Ghost asked, touching his arm. “It’s… nothing.” He said smiling. Ghost didn’t buy it but he’d wait for Grimm to tell him. “If you say so.” He sighed. “How about we all go out get some fresh air. I’m going shopping. Cornifer will also be busy.” Iselda said, looking at them. The others agreed and got up to get themselves together “Um…” They all turned to see Quirrel at the door with Monomon. “He’ll be going with you today. I’ve got things to attend to.” She said nudging Quirrel further. He nervously waved. They all smiled and Hornet flustered.

The group headed out and through town. People seemed really shaken after the reveal their prince was still alive. Ghost grew nervous at all the stares he received as they walked. So when an old bug walked up to them they all blinked. “Are you really him… Prince Ghost?” Hornet answered though. “We’re still trying to figure out the situation sir.” She said and He slowly nodded. “We’re all just so surprised to hear the young princes voice again. It’s been many years…” He said and Ghost frowned. Hornet smiled though and nodded. “Understandable.” She said and he walked away people watching as the group continued into town. “Hey wait G, you said you had charms right?” Grimm said curiously. “Oh yeah I can’t look or use them though my head hurts a lot and I tend to collapse.” He said as they continued. “Well maybe if we gather your old stuff and have everyone in one room it’ll be easier to clean up the fog.” He said and Ghost smiled. “I’d love that.” He said and Grimm smiled. “They peeked into Ghost’s home to see Cornifer drawing out maps. “Hey Dad.” He said walking in. “Oh G, I’m glad you stopped by.” He said smiling and they brought up the box.” He walked over to it and handed it to them. “There you go everything should be inside.” He said smiling. 

“Thank you.” Grimm said smiling. Cornifer nodded as the group walked off. “Be safe son.” He said looking over at a picture of them in a different kingdom. He sighed continuing his maps. Ghost and the others spoke as they walked and Quirrel even began to feel more comfortable around them. “So…. Quirrel what do you do as Monomon’s student?” Grimm asked curiously as they all sat to eat. “Well we learn about stuff like resources and other kingdoms and help figure out the more efficient way of making things possible like lighting and possibly helping other bugs learn our tongue. It’s still a work in progress for some things.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “Sounds important.” Hollow said smiling. Quirrel nodded. “However things have been a bit odd. Monomon hasn’t asked me to assist her and she’s actually kinda pushing me away from the study.” He said frowning. “Maybe she’s trying to let you make friends?” Radiance said eyeing him. “If that is the case I don’t know how to feel. She knows I’m not too good unless it’s when I’m working. I like to explore but doing this feels wrong.” He said hands knotted together. He said looking down. Hornet knew the feeling. “I don’t feel good unless I’m working and being occupied too it’s like being left with your thoughts.” She said eyes trailing her cup. 

Quirrel looked over a blush of his own dusting his cheeks. “Thank you.” He said smiling and she nodded slowly flushing. Ghost and Grimm chuckled mumbling to each other. Sadly Radiance could hear them planning on matchmaking. She rolled her eyes smiling. Her brother never changed. Hollow looked at her. “Your cups empty.” he said as she picked it up for a sip. She blinked and looked down. “I guess I was lost in thought.” She said laughing a small bit. “Let me get you another one.” He said and she flushed as he took the cup gently from her. “Such a gentleman!” Grimm cooed making smoochy faces with Ghost towards her. She flushed and hit him with a wing. He laughed and the group began their idle chatter again.

They all continued to wander around before heading back to the castle. Ghost blinked seeing a table and stuff set up. He examined it and blinked. “Hey.” They all turned to see Monomon. “Oh Monomon what’s happening here?” Quirrel said curiously and Monomon smiled. “Just a small meeting.” She supplied and Grimm squinted sensing something off. Ghost noticed and nudged him gently. He looked at Ghost who smiled at him and leaned against him. “Common let’s go set up the room you talked about.” he said and Grimm perked up. The 2 splitting off as the others spoke to Monomon about things. Quirrel excited to know more. Monomon did answer but she deflected some of them by asking questions of her own that made Quirrel blush. 

Ghost and Grimm laughed a small bit setting up a small tent like structure. “I thought we were setting up for you to get your memories back but this is more than i thought it'd be.” He laughed. Ghost smirked. “Common if we do this we need to be comfortable.” He joked. Grimm smirked and purred. “Oh I know how to do that.” He said tackling him. Ghost gasped as he was pinned down face first. “Grimm!” His voice muffled.He struggled and Grimm flopped on him laughing a small bit. Ghost rolled his eyes since the voice box was smothered he’d have to use alternate means. /Grimm~/ He said eyeing him. “Oh sorry.” He laughed letting Ghost up a bit. Ghost turned slightly towards him. “Jeez.” He laughed. Grimm chuckled. “The 2 layed there and Ghost sighed. “So it’s comfy alright.” He said and Grimm nodded. 

Grimm bit his lip and looked to Ghost who seemed a bit lost in thought. “G….” He whispered Ghost blinked looking over. “What is it Grimm?” He asked and Grimm looked to the side. “When you get your memories back…. Will it change anything?” He asked and Ghost thought. “It’ll change how i feel about my family I think but honestly I don’t think It’ll change my view on you though.” He said smiling. Grimm turned red and looked at him. “Really?” He asked and Ghost nodded. Grimm hugged him. “Thank you.” He said and Ghost nuzzled him. “No problem Grimm.” He said smiling. They got the charms out and Ghost had to hold himself back from looking at them. Hornet peeked in after a while and blinked. “You're doing this right now?” She said and the 2 turned. “Well yeah he needs the fog cleared from his mind.” Grimm said setting down an old broken nail. “Well it’s going to have to wait. Monomon just told us something important.” She said and the 2 blinked. “It’s about your parents.” She said and Grimm froze. “They weren’t the only issue.” She said voice tone turned dark. The 2 looked at each other and began to follow after her.

  
  


(Lol Ngl these images were just doodles that turned into stuff. Hope they be good.)


	8. Deals make deals only to deal with the other deals?

* * *

The group stood in front of Monomon who sat a warm cup in her hands. “Mind updating Grimm and Ghost.” Hornet said walking over. “Of course.” Monomon said tiredly. She set her cup down and they sat. “Well I wasn’t supposed to say anything about this but before the princes return we were struggling with some guards. They had been getting bribes to do things we didn’t know of and so we were looking for an alternate way to deal with it.” She said hands shaking. “The king decided to turn to something we hadn’t tried yet and it worked… we were able to create guards without a possible bribe… But then… they were slain…” She said stirring her drink a little. “It was odd but the other guards suddenly would vanish for days, some never returned…” She said and deflated. “That was when they arrived…” She said sipping her drink. “Who?” Grimm asked confused. “The other party… a group of outcast’s who’s main game was to kill the pale king…” She said and looked at them. “We were able to capture one and scare the others away… Our captive told us something recently as well that made us… think you were truly gone Ghost..” She said hand trailing over the table. “They had a charm of yours and a piece of your mask…” She said and shut her eyes.

“It was the piece missing from you… However the captive won’t give it up and wants freedom for it. However, that was during the moths attacking you.” She said eyeing them. “The pale king had yet to figure out about the piece or the charm. “So we thought it crucial to tell him. “However they seemed to have sent something to kill you…” She said, holding an empty jar that had cracks all around it. “A monster that seeks the dying and feasts on them.” She sighed. Ghost sat up straight suddenly. “That’s where he came from…” He said startling the others. “You met them?” Monomon said, surprised. “Yes but because my memories were still clouded by the out lands he couldn’t trick me. He looked like Grimm when I first woke up… However he didn’t have the marks going through his eyes.” 

He explained and Grimm flinched. “How’d you escape?” She said confused. “I wasn’t tricked out of my mind yet. He said he couldn’t leave without me or unless I woke up. He for some reason even helped me.” He said and the other rose a brow. “You mean he helped you, a soul severing demon saved you…. That doesn’t make sense unless ....” She mumbled thinking. Quirrel seemed to hit the conclusion though. “They were held against their will, they weren’t called, they were captured before and ordered now.” He said, pulling out a book. “Soul severing demons usually run in a type of family. If you were to separate one the others would notice so they had to have the family locked up.” He explained setting the book down. “The demon might have sympathized with you. They are one of the only types of demons to sympathies.” He said and Ghost nodded slowly. “He did only help after I mentioned needing to help you and Radiance.” He said, looking at Grimm who flushed. “No wonder you tackled me that morning.” He said, eyes rolling.

Ghost smiled softly and the other thought. “So If the demon didn’t do its job where did it go?” Hornet said looking over Quirrel’s shoulder. “It seems he would either stick around… or head back home.” He said and Ghost sat up. “I think I know what we should do then.” He said smiling. They all blinked looking at him. “Before you do that I should probably finish what I was saying.” Monomon said and they all quieted. “The last thing I was going to tell you was that their parents seemed to have made a deal with the outcast’s to keep you.” She said and they all froze. Eyes shifting over to Ghost who stared a bit. “Then I guess I know what I have to do…” He said standing up. “Ghost what do you mean?” Hollow said and Ghost took the hood off. “If they did want to keep me so that me and Radiance's deal never ended then they wouldn’t hurt me right…. They’d also allow me to help them with something in return.” He said 

He got up and began to walk towards the cellar stairs. “Ghost wait what if they don’t hold up to their end!” Hornet said running after. Grimm follows as well. “If they really want me they’ll have to deal with what they accepted into.” He said the group followed him all the way down to the cell. “Ghost, I hope you know what you're doing….” Monomon said frowning. He nodded to her and the door opened. He walked in, Grimm being held back from grabbing him. “G…” He said and Ghost looked over to him. “Please don’t get hurt.” He whispered and Ghost smiled. “If you trust me then everything will be alright.” He said, grasping Grimm’s hand gently before letting go.

Ghost continued walking into the cell while the others watched. He looked around and stopped hearing something. He turned to see the women they captured in a corner. “So did they send in their children for these events usually?” She asked and Ghost turned fully towards her. “Not usually but when my life has been bargained for twice now it does force me to get involved.” He said smiling gently. “I understand you want out.” He said and she crept around him. “I also understand you have something I'm missing and a collection of demon’s.” He stated. She huffed a bit. “So what about it?” She huffed and Ghost sat down. Causing them all to go quiet. “I would like to offer you a true deal.” He said calmly. She slowly walked over to in front of him sitting as well. “It better not be half baked.” She huffed and Ghost shook his head. “I promise you it isn’t.”

He said and she sighed listening. “I understand you made a deal for me to go with you. I also know you have several things that are crucial for things to get fixed.” He said, hands twitching. “If We let you go, I would like my pieces back and I would like you to release the demon family you’ve captured…” He said and she glared. “Is there more of a win for me since this is a little unfair..?” She said eyes glowing. “Once everything is settled here such as my memories and the moth family are dealt with I will go with you.” He said and the watchers suddenly shouted out towards them trying to stop him. “I however need proof you’ve done as I asked first with the demons. I would also like after everything is settled to relax with both my families.” He said and she thought about it. “Alright but what if you don’t want to come with us in the end?” She said glaring. He smiled calmly. “I promise you I won’t back out. I just wish to help everyone out here. They are my family and friends. I’d be leaving them all behind if I go with you. It will be hard but you know how that feels right?” 

He asked, eyeing her. She froze and sighed. “Alright even if you did come with us we would allow you to come back here and mingle sometimes. I won’t tear you away from them…” She said and turned slightly. “We only want to be treated like people.” She said and he nodded smiling. “You are people.” He said and she blinked looking at his hand he held out. She grasped his and he smiled. “Now let’s get you out of here.” He said and they walked towards the door. Monomon allowing them out. The group stared in concern and disbelief. They walked her outside and Ghost looked at her patiently. She slowly pulled out the piece and charm. She held them out to him and he grasped them. “Do not forget our deal prince!” She huffed and raced off. “I won’t.” He said as he watched her go. “Ghost!” He turned to see them. Some of them had tears, others looked down right upset. “How could you bargain yourself like that!” Hornet said hitting his arm tears building up. 

“I had to Hornet... It was the only way to make things right.” He said, grabbing her hand as she tried to hit him again. “The demon didn’t have to help me. And you all mean too much for me to bargain. I was already on the table. I wasn’t going to be taken off easily.” He explained and they all hugged him. “But now what are we going to tell the pale king and your parents!” Grimm said back turned to them all. Ghost looked at him. “Grimm I…” “No!” He said, turning to him. “Didn’t you think about how we’d feel to lose you. Didn’t you stop to think maybe not all of us would be okay with you disappearing once things were fixed.” He said tears slipping down his face. “Didn’t you think about yourself what they could do with you.” He said and Ghost walked over the others letting him go sniffling but watching. “No don’t touch me.” Grimm said as Ghost touched his shoulder. Ghost sighed and tackled him. “Yes Grimm I did!” He said, holding him close. 

“I also thought about my future and what it would be like if all of you weren’t in it.” He said looking at him. Grimm blinked. “But I know that I’d never forget any of you. I also know that there is no way in hell I’d not come and stay for a while. If I go with them it’s not going to be forever.” He said, nuzzling him. Grimm nuzzled back. “I know that wherever I go… I’ll always think of you guys.” He said and the group smiled a bit. “So don’t think I’m just abandoning you… I will come back even if it kills me.” He said and Grimm shut his eyes purring and sniffling.

“You better.” Grimm said softly as they all calmed down. 

“Now let’s figure out how to tell my parents….” Ghost said, sweating. They all laughed Grimm pinching Ghost’s cheek.

"Okay roach!"


	9. Lights in the dark

* * *

Ghost sat. The king was a bit upset about what he did but he was also proud that he came to a conclusion when they couldn’t. Ghost sighed standing up and walking over towards the room he and Grimm set up when a door caught his eyes. He blinked seeing gold plating on it. A layer of dust made home there. He wiped it away and froze seeing his name. He grasped the handle and tried to turn it. Locked… He tilted his head and a voice cut off his concerns. “That room hasn’t been opened for a long time.” He turned to see Hollow. He blinked and Hollow took off the key from his neck and unlocked it. “I think you should be able to go into your old room.” He said and left the key there for Ghost who slowly grasped it pulling it from the unlocked door. He looked over and Hollow smiled. “It’s nice to have you back. Memories or not little brother.” He said hugging him. Ghost flushed and held him before they pulled apart. “We may not be as expressive as you’ve always been. But we do try to express our love for you.” 

He said eyes lidded and Ghost smiled. “Thank you it means a lot.” Ghost said putting the key on. “If you need anything I am not too far away.” He said and Ghost smiled. “Alright Hollow.” He said and Hollow nodded to him wondering off. Ghost sighed and Grimm peered around the corner smirking. He yelped, getting tackled and nuzzled. He smiled nuzzling back. “Very affectionate today aren’t we.” He laughed and Grimm huffed. “Well when our time is limited I have a right to be.” He said pouting. Ghost blushed and sat up. “Grimm I told you it’ll be okay.” He said, rubbing Grimm’s shoulder. “But I can’t stop thinking about horrible things happening and what if you suddenly change and I don’t know you anymore or what if it turns out you got married or even…… hated me….” He said looking sadder by the second. 

“Grimm….” Ghost said, hugging him. “If you're this concerned you could always come with me.” He said nuzzling into him. “Wait really?” Grimm said teary eyed. “I mean if they allow it, sure.” Ghost said, nuzzling him. “I just want you to be sure you're not going to regret it.” He said and Grimm smiled. “For you I’d never regret anything. He purred. Ghost flushed and smiled. “By the way do you think we should set up the dreaming for that room?” He pointed to his new room. Grimm perked up. “I didn’t even notice that before.” He laughed and Ghost smiled. “Let’s do it.” He chuckled and Grimm smirked. The 2 setting everything up again. Ghost trying not to pass out. “What are you 2 doing?” They turned to see the pale king and Grimm blinked. “Clearing the fog in Ghost’s head.” 

He supplied and the Pale king blinked. His wife next to him. “How do you plan to do that?” He asked and Grimm smiled. “Me and Radi can invade the mind space.” He said and Ghost nodded smiling. “All I’d have to do is find a way to pass out.” He supplied. “Like this!” Grimm said accidentally showing Ghost a charm knocking him out. “Oh...oops…” He mumbled. The other 2 blinked and they all heard a sigh. “Grimm just finish setting up.” Radiance said walking in Hornet and the rest following. She sat next to him and he smiled. She set Ghost in a comfortable position waiting for Grimm to finish up. 

She swung her feet back and forth. The others only noticed now that they were made of silver. “How do you feel with silver legs?” Hollow asked confused. Radiance looked at him and smiled. “It was hard to learn how to walk. But I eventually just got used to the feeling. I used to have to fly as a kid due to how heavy they were. She said and flexed one. “They’re not lighter than air for me.” She said shrugging. Hollow seemed impressed by it. No one could blame him either. He nodded to her and Grimm hopped over. “Ready!” He said excitedly and she smiled. The 2 grabbed each other's arms. The others backed up in case the room was needed. The 2 rose their arms slicing down and knocking themselves out. Everyone blinked seeing them slump over Ghost’s legs. Hollow touched Radiance's shoulder concerned and looked at her face fixing her position so she would be more comfy. Grimm as well though Hornet jokingly made Grimm and him cuddle. The others shook their heads smiling. 

Meanwhile Ghost stood boredly waiting. He kicked a rock he made appear and a flash of light had him turning around. He blinked seeing the 2. “Oof that was rough.” Grimm chuckled and Radiance rolled her eyes. “So where’s the fog?” She asked and Ghost walked with them. He stopped and the 2 froze seeing a lot of it. He turned to them curiously. “Do you think this will fix everything?” Ghost asked and Radiance nodded. “As long as Hollow uses the soul to fix your head while we’re in here it should be simple.” She said and they hopped down into the fog cloaks drifting behind them. Hollow fixing Ghosts crack concentrating. Ghost groaned a little and held his head. The other 2 turned surprised. The ground quaked a little and they all looked around. The fog didn’t seem to change. Radiance decided to shed some light flying up high asking Ghost to think of some sort of light reflecting item. He nodded and she found a lamp popping up. She gave him a look but frowned seeing he was having a hard time thinking. Grimm knelt next to him. “Common Ghost’s we can do this.” he said, nuzzling him. Ghost looked to him and smiled. 

The light glowed brighter and Radi decided to screw it and use the lamp. She brightened it and fixed the rays on all the fog. The fog began to flood away and towards a corner of the mind. She blinked trying to brighten the lamp. “Ghost I need you to make it as bright as you can!” She said and he groaned holding his head more. “Common G….” Grimm cooed and Ghost looked at him. He flushed a little. The light brightened just a bit. She bit her lip and got an idea. She looked down. “Ey Grimm could you maybe oh I don’t know act on your urges.” She said and Grimm gave her a confused look. “Excuse you!?” He said and she rolled her eyes. “Kiss him or I will!” She threatened causing Ghost to turn red and Grimm growled a little. Ghost eeped as Grimm kissed him. He felt sparks go off and the light brightened immensely. She scared away the fog chasing it. Ghost was so flustered he didn’t know how to react. Grimm blushed and nuzzled closer to him. “Don’t…. Tell you family.” He said embarrassed he just did that. Ghost smiled and nuzzled him. “Only if you do it again.” He whispered and Grimm rose a brow. “Cheeky.” He laughed a little kissing him. Ghost kissed back and the 2 stopped when Ghost whimpered holding his head. Grimm checked it and blinked seeing the cracks sealing. He held him and cooed, rubbing his back and smiling. “It’ll be ok G.” He said and Ghost nuzzled into him. 

The 2 were calm when suddenly Ghost let out a scream. He held him close groaning as Ghost’s nails dug into his back. He struggled a bit when Ghost seemed to morph a bit. He opened his eyes groaning only to freeze seeing. 8 eyes. He groaned as the nails dug in more and he started squirming. Outside of the mind Grimm started shaking. Ghost’s head seeped out fog and his eyes started glowing. Claw marks began to bleed from Grimm who squirmed. The others rushed over concerned pulling Grimm away from Ghost confused. Radi didn’t seem to notice as she chased the Fogs into some cracks. Grimm started crying as crimson dripped down Ghost’s claws. “G….Ghost.” He said whimpering. Ghost froze and looked down, eyes widening and he quickly began to try and fix it. Crying himself when he felt his head splitting. He shrieked, collapsing. Grimm groaned, crawling over and hugging him. Ghost cried not wanting to hurt him. Grimm however kissed him, shushing his fears. Ghost felt the pain cease and he clung to Grimm who flushed as he was wrapped up in void. 

They relaxed and Ghost shakily shifted back to normal as the fog was cleared. Ghost shook and shivered in Grimm’s hold sobbing in agony. Grimm held him close and rubbed his head, calming him. “It’s okay love.” He shushed and Ghost buried his face in his chest. “It hurts Grimm I don’t know how to handle this.” He sobbed and Grimm traced the final crack. “It’ll be over in a second.” He whispered and Ghost groaned as Grimm pulled him up more. “I hurt you though.” He whispered in fear. “It wasn’t your fault love you’ve never experienced that before.” He cooed lulling the other. He sniffled and shivered. “It’s cold in here.” He said and Grimm chuckled. “That it is.” He whispered, pecking him on the forehead. “I wish I could heal you.” Ghost muttered and Grimm blinked feeling warmth wrap around his wounds. He looked down and Ghost blinked seeing white patches. He flushed as they vanished revealing nothing but clean skin. His outer form’s wounds fading as well confusing the others. “Grimm, Ghost the Fog is gone!” Radiance called rushing over. They sat up and Ghost groaned holding his head. 

“Whoa what happened over here?” She asked, staring at broken pieces. They froze seeing 2 of Ghost’s memories broken. “Oh shit.” Ghost said kneeling to them. Grimm picking up the pieces as well. The memory seemed to be Ghost and some stranger. Grimm squinted seeing an image of Ghost hiding, embarrassed watching them. Ghost starred as the stranger seemed to kiss him. “This was…. Who ever I loved before.” He said, setting the pieces down. Grimm flinched. “Is it bad you forgot them?” He asked and Ghost thought for a moment. “Yes and No.” He said looking at him. Grimm blinked confused. “I mean don’t get me wrong I would have loved to know who they were maybe we could have been friends but I love you. That was the old me.” He said, grasping Grimm’s hand. Grimm flushed and Radiance rolled her eyes. “Finally.” She muttered making the 2 blush. “Oh shut up Radi.” Grimm said, nuzzling Ghost purring. Ghost smiled nuzzling and purring back. “Welp I’m going to wake up.” Radiance said vanishing. Ghost and Grimm looked over and Ghost sighed. “Let’s go see if everything is ok outside.” He said and they began to feel the world crumble away. 

Ghost woke up the feeling of a healed mind and memories flooding him caught him off guard but he relaxed a bit before he was tackled nuzzled. He laughed and Grimm smiled at him. He hugged him back smiling. Ghost was helped to sit up and he relaxed eyes focused and the room around him seemed easier to see. The charms and everything as well. He looked to his family who waited to see a difference and he smiled. “Hey guys.” He said and they blinked. “So do you feel different?” Iselda asked and he rolled his eyes. “I feel better but other than that I’m still me.” He said standing up Grimm helping. “I do remember everything…. Well except one thing.” He said embarrassed. The others blinked confused and Hornet grew worried. “I smashed 2 of my memories and they were of some random cowboy looking' bug.” He said smiling nervously. “You mean Prince Nefarious?” Hornet asked confused and Ghost thought about it. “I don’t know.” He said shrugging. Grimm nuzzled him and Ghost smiled. “You do realize the prince will be visiting. He decided to visit once he heard you had popped up again.” She said and Ghost blinked. “Strange.” He muttered and Grimm shrugged. “We should however begin to work on a plan about their parents. I mean if they're still out there they’ll want me dead sooner or later.” He said and Grimm tightened his grip on his arm frowning. Radiance nodding. “I wonder if they still care about me.” She said curiously. “By the way I’ve been meaning to ask.” Ghost said and the 2 looked to him. “What did they mean Grimm houses your enemy?” Ghost asked and Radiance looked down. “He’s the Nightmare king vessel we adopted him as a child thinking if we held his vessel he’d leave me alone. It was a lot easier in our heads.” She sighed. “It was harder to get him to not attack me.” She said flexing her legs again. It seemed to be a fidget of hers. 

“Maybe that's it.” Ghost muttered curiously. Grimm blinked confused and Ghost smiled at him. “Is there a way I can talk to the Nightmare king?” He asked and Grimm froze. “He’s not very nice Ghost.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ghost frowned. “I promise I’ll be careful.” He said smiling and Grimm examined him before sighing. “There might be one way. But I refuse to leave you unattended.” He glared and Ghost smiled. “I guess We’ll have to set up another setting.” He cooed causing Grimm to blush. “Shush.” He muttered and the 2 giggled. The other gave up on trying to understand the 2. Lovers are idiots. 

“Now how about we clean up and get some lunch I’m hungry.” Radiance said breaking the silence. 

They all agreed.


	10. The king and the vessel

Ghost hopped down hiding a smile dusting his face as he held back a laugh. Grimm hopped over the wall and continued to run. He climbed back over the wall and froze seeing Grimm standing there without his cloak. “What the…….” He yelped as he was yanked into a noogie. “That’s Cheating!!” He growled as Hornet popped back dropping the cape. He pouted. “We never said it was against the rules.” He laughed and Ghost pouted. “Screw you.” He huffed and Grimm nuzzled him. “If you lovebirds are done we’ve figured some stuff out.” Radiance said wing on her hip. Her eyes lidded and rolling. “Coming.” The 2 chimed and rushed over. Hornet in tow. They all walked over to where the pale king and Monomon were. Herrah sitting with the white lady sipping some tea or something. “Ah there you are.” Hollow said, smiling. The 4 sat and Hollow slid some coffee over to Radiance who perked up. “So we’ve figured where your parents probably went.” He said and the 2 moth’s looked unsure. 

“They were last seen headed towards the crystal peaks edge.” The pale king said eyeing Ghost who listened. “Then what are we waiting for?” Hornet asked and Monomon sighed. “They weren’t alone. They had some others with them.” Grimm froze. “They wore masks and some were holding staff’s.” They supplied and Grimm sat up. “I know who they are.” He said and their eyes landed on him. “We travel in a caravan. Our parents had taken in more than just me. Divine and Brumm are with them.” He said and Radiance touched his shoulder trying to calm him. Ghost hugged his arm, frowning concerned. “Is there a way to separate them?” He asked and Radiance sighed. “They have them under contract. They are supposed to protect the family at any and all costs.” She said looking away. Hollow frowned. “That would mean you 2 as well.” Hornet said and they nodded. “They might send them to retrieve us.” Radiance said uncertainty staining her voice. 

“We won’t let them take you.” Ghost whispered, hugging Grimm more. Grimm smiled at him hugging back. “I still wish to help them.” Grimm said and Ghost nuzzled him. “Then we will.” He cooed pecking him on the cheek. Grimm flushed and pecked his cheek in return. The others smiled at the 2. “There is something still to be determined.” Monomon said breaking the tender moment. “What is that?” Hornet asked. “Well we don’t know what they plan. Other than keeping Radiance safe what other objectives do they hold?” She mumbled. They all went silent in wonder. “Well in the meantime I think you should explore some. See how much memory serves you.” The pale king said putting the papers together and binding them with weaver strings. “If I do recall you also had plans to do something with Grimm.” He said eyeing the dark moth who flinched at the stern look. “Oh right.” Ghost said and yanked the other along. The others watched nervously in case something went wrong.

Ghost smiled at Grimm who smiled at him as well. “Are you sure we should be doing this. I mean what if something goes wrong again?” He asked, touching his cheek. “It won’t… as long as you're here.” He said nuzzling him. Grimm purred nuzzling back. They made it to Ghost’s room and shut the door. “If anything does happen. Just know I love you.” Grimm said hugging him.” He mumbled and Ghost smiled. “I know.” He said pecking his shoulder to calm him down. They sat on the bed and Ghost looked at Grimm. “Now I hope Radiance was right when she said the dream nail will work.” He joked and Grimm chuckled. “It will.” He said calmly and Ghost struck him the 2 falling down. 

The dream realm slowly fixated around the 2 and they blinked looking around. “Ah Grimm it’s been too long.” The red cloaked version of Grimm said turning to them cold stare sparking with flames. Grimm held onto Ghost nervous. “You're still falling behind on our promise.” He said and Grimm looked away. “Also you brought a toy. How nice.” He said and Ghost glared. “We’re here to talk.” Grimm said shaking as the Nightmare king walked closer. “Oh how about we have a tea party down the rabbit hole. I know why you're here, vessel!!” He hissed and Grimm flinched at the tone. Ghost stood in front of him striking a dark glare toward him. “Can you be polite for once in your life!” He shouted and the King growled at him. “Why should I!” He stepped up and Ghost suddenly had him pinned down. He froze seeing the void under Ghost’s shell roll. “Because…. We want your help.” He huffed getting off a look of irritation still worn. “How could I help.” He huffed dusting himself off. 

“Well for one you could make things a lot better by not being an ass hole to Grimm.” He huffed and Grimm flushed grasping Ghost’s arm. “Ghost.” He muttered softly. “Then what you want me to do, make your problems go away.” He huffed turning around. “No, we would like some help fixing them and your own.” He said, causing him to pause again. “Vessels. Always a surprise.” He huffed and turned back to them. “How do you plan to fix my issues.” He said eyeing him. “However we can. We understand you're a god and that Radiance is your supposed enemy but we just want things to be balanced and at peace.” He said, still standing strong. “So you plan to get us to get along. Fancy me with this idea that nightmares and dreams ever get along.” He huffed and Ghost sighed. “You can if you just listen.” He said and The king turned to them. “Do you want to know why I chased little light away?” He asked as they stared at him. “She took something from me I could never get back.” He huffed growling. “She stole something of mine and suddenly I was claimed the villain.”

“Wait what did she take? She never mentioned that part.” Grimm said, confused. “She stole my nightmare song.” He huffed. “It’s the only thing I can use to bring the nightmares out of people's souls.” He growled. Ghost blinked. “Did your parents ask her to do that?” Ghost asked Grimm who held his hands up. “I have no idea. I wasn’t around that long.” He said embarrassed. Ghost sighed and grasped the King's hand. He blinked surprised as Ghost looked at him clarity in his eyes. “I think her parents are planning something but we need all the help we can get. They hurt her and probably you.” He said thumb brushing over The king's knuckles. Grimm watched a little jealous but he was more worried about dying right now. “I see why you like this one so much.” He sighed, pulling his hand hand away, his eyes shutting as he thought it through. “If you figure out where my song went I will help you anyway I can.” He said looking back at the 2. “I will not chase after the dream child as long as she helps get it back.” He said walking away. “Wait.” Ghost said, causing him to look back. 

“I want to know one last thing.” He said and the other 2 blinked. “What is it?” He asked and tilted his head. “If there is a way… do you know how to tell what they plan. You can look beyond us right.” He asked and the king perked up a small chuckle leaving him. “You learn quickly.” He said, turning fully to them.“I can tell you it is not a pretty road they travel. They are searching for a seal to lock away their problems. They’re hunted by more than just you. They’ve got a very big target on their back from what I recall.” He said and the 2 blinked. “Now I think you 2 should wake up…. I’ll give you one last hint beforehand.” He said and the 2 felt woozy the world around them shifted. 

“The moon will be full and the chains ready. 

Setting Sun’s gaze will greet you plenty. 

Do not fear red spirit’s near. 

The shade will cover all your fears.” 

The 2 woke up gasping and coughing. Grimm looked to Ghost who squinted confused. “G…… you ok?” Grimm asked, rubbing his cheek affectionately. “Yeah. Let's go tell the others.” He said smiling and nuzzling him. Grimm held him. “I was worried he’d hurt us but he seemed sincere.” He said resting his head on his shoulder. Ghost smiled at him and nuzzled closer. “Yeah.” He mumbled and trailed a circle on Grimm’s arm. Grimm flushed and thought. “Isn’t the full moon this weekend.” He said, sweating. Ghost thought about it and nodded. “We really have to get ready for them then.” He said smiling at Grimm who smiled back before kissing him. Ghost was always such a ray of sunshine. 

“God damn it I knew you were making out.” The 2 flushed as Radiance stood there Hollow behind her. 

“Oops…” Grimm and Ghost laughed.


End file.
